


Lilacs and Ancient Tongues

by hiyorithecat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Catboys have no rights, Domestic Fluff, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Possessive Behavior, True Name, Wdym aether doesn't work that way, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyorithecat/pseuds/hiyorithecat
Summary: A hunt ends in disaster, Citrus coming home to his partner covered in dirt. Emet-Selch obviously takes care of his boy.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Lilacs and Ancient Tongues

“Emeeeeeet” Citrus whined, poking the older man in the shoulder impatiently when he didn’t receive the attention he wanted. Citrus had come home from one particularly disastrous hunt, a beast had managed to surprise his party while they were taking down a foe. It had resulted in the whole party covered in dirt and blood, which is how Citrus now found himself standing beside the bed where his lover rested, careful to not soil everything around him. 

“Hmm Citrus…? Thought you weren’t due to be home until dawn” Emet groaned as he rubbed his eyes, stretching his legs and hearing his joints crack. As he looks up at his partner he jolts up. His clothes are in tatters, covered in mud and his tail is spiked with what seemed to be blood. “What in Zodiark’s name happened to you?!” Emet barks as he shoots up, cupping Citrus’s cheeks with careful hands and looking for injuries. He seems relatively unharmed, although shivering from the cold no doubt. “Hunt ended up going south.. all I wanted was to get some lilacs,” Citrus says, pouting at the memory of that beast trampling those flowers. He shivers slightly as a gust of wind from the open window graces his back, where the water and mud concentrated. Emet notices it, moving to sit, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. His nightshirt hangs open, cotton trousers pulled up around his legs; he looks ethereal compared to Citrus in his state. “Dear boy I can see that, now let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll get those lilacs for you in the morning,” Emet says calmly, standing up, towering over the Mi’qote and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to lead him to the bathroom. 

Citrus continues to pout as he lets Emet undress him, remove his dirty clothing and check him for wounds. Water drips from his long hair and onto his chest, causing him to grimace and whine in discomfort. Emet turned around to twist the tap to the warm water, checking it before lending Citrus a hand. He steps into the tub, slipping and gasping as Emet holds him still, helping him sit down in the water, going up to his elbows. The contrast of warm water against his cold skin makes him groan unhappily, only to relax into the feeling of a cotton towel on his back. “Hush Citrus, you may look like a feral stray but I won’t have you behaving like one,” Emet says, commanding voice causing Citrus to fall into a quiet state, but the hands now scrubbing at his back soothes him. Emet is meticulous in his duty, wiping of streaks of mud, going more softly around the bruises on Citrus’s side, frowning at the dark nuance where he had been hit. He places a hand on Citrus’s chest to gently urge him to lay down and submerge his head partly. The Mi’qote turns oddly quiet as Emet draws his hands through this hair, separating the strands and undoing the buns in his hair. Citrus just purrs, breathing deeply as Emet massages the filth out of his hair and scalp, leaning into the touch. Emet chuckles and smiles at the kitten under his hands, running two fingers along one of his ears, wiping away filth but paying extra attention to the base, scratching. “Emet… I-“ Citrus whispers, arching up into the touch, heat rushing down to his cock. Strong hands rinse his hair, now free from grime and Emet lets a hand run over Citrus’s chest, smiling to himself as Citrus whines again. This is how he always unravels, small touches affecting the Mi’qote more than he would like to admit. “Come now, let’s get you in bed, up you get Warrior” Emet urges as he helps him out of the tub. He snaps his fingers and a fluffy towel appears out of the aether around them, drying expenses of dark skin gently. He hums in appreciation as he swiped the towel over Citrus’s ass; running the pad of his thumb along the crack. Citrus keens, pushing closer but Emet promptly puts his hand away, placing one arm in the crock of Citrus’s legs and one around his waist, lifting him princess style to their shared bed. This would usually be met with complaints from the Mi’qote, most of them for show, but Citrus was far too exhausted. 

Emet lays down first, pulling Citrus up to rest his head against his chest. “Why in the world didn’t you ask me for assistance with the flowers?” Emet asks, petting Citrus’s hair and squeezing him close, the heat of his partner grounding him and putting him on cloud nine. Citrus makes a small wounded noise at the question, his ears pinning down to his head. “I.. uhm” Citrus starts but cuts himself off, burying his face in Emet’s pale chest, his cheeks hot. “Whatever is the matter, dear boy?” Emet inquiries, scratching at Citrus’s ears with one hand; watching his boy relax under the touch. “I wanted to make something for you.. myself” Citrus admits quietly, hands clawing at Emet’s nightshirt as he presses his face closer, trying to fuse himself with his partner so he can’t be seen. Emet furrows his brow in confusion, it didn’t make sense to him. Citrus cooked for him every day made wonderful pastries and spoiled him rotten by all accounts. “You cook my meals every day..” Emet says questioningly, placing one hand under Citrus’s chin to make him meet his eye. Gold meets shining blue and Citrus pouts. “But you always give me ingredients.. I wanted to make something myself” Citrus says softly, fidgeting with the cotton fabric in his hands. Emet’s heart melts to a puddle at those words, how hard his kitten tries for him. “My sweet Citrus,” he says, pressing a kiss to Citrus’ pouting lips. “I know that you worry, but you do enough dear boy,” he says carefully; petting his hair and pressing small kisses all over his face. Citrus whines pitifully at the words of his lover, grinding against Emet’s leg without even thinking about it. The heat of Emet’s skin against his cock makes him vibrate with need, every desire from his bath earlier resurfacing. 

With practiced ease, he moves, pinning Citrus down under him and grinding his own length against his. Both of the men groan as their cocks harden further, Citrus throwing his arms around Emet’s neck and kissing every patch of pale skin he could access with his mouth. “Mmm..” Emet rumbles as his hands skate down to play with the nipples of his lover, flicking them lightly with every movement of his hips, sliding his larger cock against Citrus’s, feeling it leak. “Hades.. I beg of you” Citrus whines as he pushes his hips up, tail slapping impatiently against Emet’s leg. Emet groans, pushing his hand down to grasp both of their cocks in his hand, tugging at them harshly. “You do not play fair warrior..” he growls as he begins pleasuring them both with hard tugs, watching Citrus’s face intently as he squeezes around the pink head of Citrus’s cock. 

Emet’s aether flares with every pulse of pleasure from his cock. Citrus had intertwined his hands into Emet’s hair, tugging gently to urge his Ascian lover on; words betraying him due to the immense pleasure. He just kept rubbing his entire body against Emet’s, every point of contact delicious. 

These are the moments when Citrus felt those memories most clearly, he could close his eyes and see Emet’s soul, swirling light, golden in hue. And seeing them together, his own soul, although a stronger hue, and Emet together. An intense bond that despite all the years that had passed he could still feel, and now he was with him again. 

“Hades.. can I finish?” Citrus gasps, kissing all over Emet’s face and neck as his cock makes wet noises. Emet’s cock against his own and his dark moans caused him to leak, making every thrust smooth and lewd.  _ “ _ **_Not yet”_ ** he orders, voice dark and gravely, speaking in the mother tongue of the Ascians. Citrus whole body tenses, like the string of a bow as those words flow through him. Then Emet uses his aether to squeeze around the base of his boy’s cock, to assure he wouldn’t come without permission. He doesn’t slow his pace, one hand squeezing around them and the other gripping around Citrus’s tail, scratching at the base where he knows his kitten is most sensitive. “Oh oh oh.. mhhhnn” Citrus keens as Emet pets his tail and puts perfect pressure on his cock. He’s tethering on orgasm, so terribly close but the aether pressing around his base kept him from reaching that beautiful high. Emet is close too, his thighs shaking with the intensity of friction and hands in his hair, massaging his scalp. “ **_What are you, Citrus?_ ** ” he growls, hand now moving to cup Citrus’s balls and squeezing them ever so gently, watching as pre-cum flows down the shaft. “Yours!  _ Yours _ ..” Citrus yelps, cock twitching and then he feels the aetheric pressure disappear, Emet chuckling darkly as Citrus cries out in relief. “ **_Come my treasure_ ** ” Emet orders as he gives them both one last stroke. They both finish at the same time, voices crescendoing and come splattering over their chests.

After a few moments they both come down from their highs, bodies now slack and sated, pressed close. “My beloved..” Emet whispered as he closed his arms around Citrus, his eyes fluttering closed as he presses his nose against Citrus’s ears. Citrus purrs softly as he settles, beginning to snooze off against that strong chest, dreaming of flowers. 


End file.
